papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Donuteria Deluxe Edition!
Papa's Donuteria Deluxe Edition! is a gameria released by EvanED155508c on 2/14/2017 * Sneek Peak 1/13/2017: Final Match! * Sneek Peak 1/17/2017: Elsa and Denver WIN!!!! * 1/23/2017: New Debuts! * 1/29/2017: New Ingredients! * 1/31/2017: The Top Station NOW has placable toppings! * 2/1/2017: Meet Hegan and Rudy's twin brothers! * 2/1/2017: Logo Revealed! * 2/2/2017: The game will be released on Valentine's Day! * 2/14/2017: Papa's Donuteria Deluxe Edition! is released! * 2/22/2017: + Version now relased. * 2/22/2017(AGAIN): + Ver. only workers: Hattori Ayu and Ayame! 'Description' Roller Coasters speed overhead as you embark on a donut-cooking adventure in Papa's Donuteria! You just got a job at Papa's Donuteria in the whimsical town of Powder Point. Sure, the great pay and benefits are nice, but you took the job for that coveted Line-Jump Pass. Unfortunately, now you have to cook dozens of delicious donuts a day for all the crazy customers in this carnival-like town. Cut out the donuts, fry 'em up, and decorate them with a dizzying array of toppings. Intro The new roller coaster named Sky Ninja is opening at the amusement park at Powder Point. Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker can't wait to get on the ride. A job opening for Papa's Donuteria offers employees a "line-jump" pass that lets them get on the ride first, so Tony/Scooter/Denver/Elsa/Custom Worker takes the job. When he/she finally gets on the coaster, it breaks down. The ride is closed, and it will take a year for it to be repaired. Although he/she is upset, their new boss,Papa Louie, informs him/her that it is time to open the Donuteria, much to his/her dismay. Ending The ending sequence for this game is at Rank 256. Tony/Scooter/Denver/Elsa/Custom Worker and the server will try out the Sky Ninja again. Instead of breaking down like in the opening sequence, the ride actually works. Workers *Tony *Scooter *Denver *Elsa *Custom Worker + Version only: * Hattori Ayu * Ayame Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Fry Station *Build Station Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. *James (Tutorial) *Maggie (After Tutorial) *Hegan (After Tutorial) *Rosie (After Tutorial) *Tucson (Time) *Martin (Time) *Princess Frostine (Time) *Talita (Time) *Elle (Time) *Daphne (Time) *Snow White (Time) *Big Pauly (Time) *Wally (Random) *Cletus (Random) *Aurthor (NEW) (Random) *Woody (Random) *Cooper (Time) *Albert (NEW) (Time) *Iggy (Time) *Amber (Time) *Mathinas (Time) *Alberto (Rank 2) (Unlocked with Strawberry Icing) *Shaggy (Rank 3) (Unlocked with Caramel Drizzle) *Hugo (Rank 4) (Unlocked with Nutty Butter Cups and Chocolate Mousse) *Carlo (Rank 5) (Unlocked with Blackberry Jelly and Sugarplum Drizzle) *Emmelette (Rank 6) (Unlocked with Espresso Icing and Drizzle) Maple Mornings Ranks 7-20 *Johnny (Rank 7) (Unlocked with Waffle Donut, Cinnamon Roll Cake) *Torhu (Rank 8) (Unlocked with Butterscotch Drizzle) *Jr. Pacman (Rank 9) (Unlocked with Banana Cream Filling) *Bruna Romano (Rank 10) (Unlocked with Mocha Filling) *Amy (NEW) (Rank 11) (Unlocked with Red Icing) *Kitty Katswell (Rank 12) (Unlocked with Maple Icing) *Bridget (Rank 13) (Unlocked with Honey Drizzle) *James (Rank 14) (Unlocked with Bacobites and Waffle Sticks) *Scooby Doo (Rank 15) (Unlocked with Peach Jelly) *Ross (Rank 16) (NEW) (Unlocked with Strawberry Fluff) *Ruby (Rank 17) (NEW) (Unlocked with Orange Icing) *Trishna (Rank 18) (Unlocked with Dreamsicle Drizzle) *Akari (Rank 19) (Unlocked with Rock Candy and Mini Mallows) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 20) (Unlocked with Chocolate Jimmies) Halloween (Ranks 21-34) * Willow (Rank 21) (Unlocked with Skull Donut, Licorice Drizzle, Pumpkin Cake and Spooky Sprinkles) * Sasha (Rank 22) (Unlocked with Butterscotch Cake) * Shaggy (Rank 23) (Unlocked with Marshmallow Icing) * Vincent (Rank 24) (Unlocked with Skull Cookies and Peanut Butter Drizzle) * Dudley Puppy (Rank 25) (Unlocked with Brownie Batter) * Allan (Rank 26) (Unlocked with Full Moon Icing and Blondie Drizzle) * Soichiro(+Version only!)(Rank27) * Anna (Rank 28) (Unlocked with Banana Drizzle) * Holly Hobbie (Rank 29) (Unlocked with Rock Candy and Lollipop Bites) * Clover (Rank 30) (Unlocked with Lemon Meringue Drizzle) * Bertha (Rank 31) (Unlocked with Peanut Butter Drizzle) * Tina Russo (Rank 32) (Unlocked with Pecan Cake) * Zack (NEW) (Rank 33) (Unlocked with Lemon Ciffon and White Chocolate Chips) * Whiff (Rank 34) Thanksgiving (Ranks 35-48) * Sienna (Rank 35) (Unlocked with Acorn Donut, Pumpkin Pie Filling and Cocoa Powder) * Bertha (Rank 36) (Unlocked with Candy Corn Drizzle) * Yui (Rank 37) * Ms. Pacman (Rank 38) * King Kandy (Rank 39) * Prudence (Rank 40) (Unlocked with Strawberry Cake) * Franco (Rank 41) (Unlocked with Peanut Butter Icing) * Prudence (Rank 42) (Unlocked with Mixed Berry Jelly) * Captain Cori (Rank 43) (Unlocked with Apricot Drizzle and Wildberry Derps) * Robby (Rank 44) (Unlocked with Rock Candy) * Accent (Rank 45) (Unlocked with Cherry Cordial Drizzle) * Tucson (Rank 46) * Kay (Rank 47) (Unlocked with Marshmallow Filling) * Deano (Rank 48) (Unlocked with Blackberry Jelly) Christmas (Ranks 49-62) * Santa (Rank 49) (Unlocked with Tree Donut, Kiwi Cake and Candy Cane Drizzle) * Bianca (not unlocked on a rank) * Olga (Rank 50) (Unlocked with Cherry Cordial Fillling) * Flora (Rank 51) (Unlocked with Peppermint Bark) * Fauna (Rank 52) (Unlocked with Festive Icing) * Doghouse (Rank 53) (Unlocked with Kiwi Slices and Hazelnut Swizzles) * Hazel (Rank 54) * Belle (Rank 55) * Beast (Rank 56) * Cogsworth (Rank 57) * Mrs. Potts (Rank 58) * Lumiere (Rank 59) * Thea (Rank 60) * Jimmy (Rank 61) * Charlie Brown (Rank 62) New Year (Ranks 63-77) * Xandra (Rank 63) (Unlocked with Infinity Loop Donut, Flavor X Drizzle) * Zoe (Rank 64) (Unlocked with Tutti Frutti Jelly and Rainbow Sherbet Icing) * Tori (Rank 65) * Sylvester (Rank 66) (Unlocked with Midnight Powder) * Ivy (Rank 67) * Shaira (Rank 68) * Ripley (Rank 69) * Cameo (Rank 70) * Vincent (Rank 71) * Xavier (Rank 72) Gallery Gif Final Match.gif Downloadgifelsa.gif|Elsa and Denver Won! New.png|Meet Aurther and Albert. Rudy's twin brother (left) Hegan's twin brother (right) LogoReveals.png|Papa's Donuteria Deluxe Edition! Logo Revealed! ZDonuts.png|Donuteria is Released!!!!! HattoriandAyame.png|Hattori Ayu and Ayame are now chefs at + ver. of this game Papa's Donuteria - Pop Dart Title Card.png Papa's Donuteria - Maui Meringue.png Papa's Donuteria - Lemon Chiffon.png Papa's Donuteria - Cantaloupe Drizzle.png Papa's Donuteria - Raspberry Bark.png Papa's Donuteria - Cupidberry Derps.png Papa's Donuteria - Pink Lemonade Drizzle.png Papa's Donuteria - New Year Title Card.png PrudenceBetty.png|Prudence and Atomic Betty in the dining room. AngrySummer.png|Summer is not pleased with her order. DudleyXandra.png|Xandra and Dudley Puppy aren't pleased with their order. Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.46.29.png|Lisa is very upset. Lisa perfect 2.png|Lisa's donuts are perfect. Category:Gameria Category:Fan games Category:2017 Games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:Templates Category:Desktop Games Category:Papa's Donuteria